Makoto Yuki
Makoto Yuki 'is a 19 year-old kunoichi hailing from the famed Yuki Clan of the Land of Water. Makoto is unique among her clan, possessing the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai, inherited from her mother, alongside the Yuki clan's signature Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. This trait, along with her general talent as a shinobi, makes her one of the most dangerous and prolific members of her clan, with her coming to be known as "'Makoto of the Twin Rivers". Many other clan members are very envious of her gifts, while many others wish to use her to create powerful children, leaving Makoto to be quite distant to much of her clan. Additionally, Makoto is the younger cousin of the head of the Yuki Clan. Makoto's father was the brother of the previous clan leader, and had sought out Makoto's mother for her Kekkei Genkai. Makoto's father hoped to have his son take leadership of the clan once his brother passed on by virtue of this new power. Unfortunately for him however, Makoto's mother died in child birth, leaving him with only a daughter, ineligible to become clan leader. As a result, Makoto has a strained relationship with her father. Abilities Makoto is an exceptionally skilled kunoichi, proving herself an incredibly valuable asset to her clan. She has impressive reserves of chakra, and acutely precise control of it, which she makes good use of with her Boil Release, Ice Release, and Water Release techniques. Makoto's fighting style is referred to as "The Art of the Twin Rivers", which utilizes both of her kekkei genkai. Makoto is able to effortlessly change the form of her water, to either steam or ice as she pleases, and freely shape her creations seemingly at will. Makoto's mastery of her powers is exceptional, requiring no hand signs at all for the vast majority of her techniques, allowing her to easily outpace and deceive even the savviest and most skilled opponents. Makoto is even able to alter the temperature of her ice and steam, and is capable of creating scalding hot ice, or freezing cold mist at a moments notice. Makoto often combines her different abilities in combination attacks, a favorite of hers being creating an icicle around her finger, before instantly evaporating most of the icicle in an explosive release of burning steam, propelling the tip of the icicle at extreme speeds like a bullet, a technique she simply refers to as "Ice Gun". In summary, The Art of the Twin Rivers is a relentless and endlessly versatile and adaptable fighting style, making Makoto a master of both offense and defense, and giving her the ability to flow between the two as freely as water itself. Makoto is additionally able to perform more traditional techniques, such as the Yuki Clan's Demonic Ice Mirrors, allowing Makoto to appear in any mirror she creates seemingly instantaneously. Additionally, Makoto is able to vastly enhance her physical capabilities with the use of quick powerful bursts of steam, allowing her to temporarily demonstrate absolutely monstrous feats of strength and speed, seemingly unfitting of her slender frame. Makoto isn't exceptionally skilled at taijutsu, but her sheer power and speed more than make up for it. Moreover, Makoto is capable of most techniques you would expect from any master of Water Release, and is able to create vast swaths of water out of thin air just from her powerful chakra and precise control. Other techniques known by Makoto include clones that are freely able to shift between the three states of water, water clones that are able to reform themselves after being destroyed, ice clones that are incredibly durable and strong, and steam clones that are capable of bursting into deadly explosions. Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shinobi Category:Female Category:Yuki Clan